How's Your Control Mr Cullen?
by The Bedroom Writer
Summary: Bella tested Edward's control.


Edward was just about to arrive home from his hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett; they had been gone for the whole weekend. The wedding was two weeks away so Edward and I had been testing his control. Tonight was just going to be another test, just another test, I told myself as I filled the bath with water and tipped some bubble bath into it. Taking off my clothes I lowered myself into the water making sure that the bubbles covered all the important bits has I heard the bedroom open.

"Bella? Are you here love?" his voice travelled from the bedroom into the bathroom, I didn't answer. The bathroom door opened for a millisecond then snapped shut sharply, "Bella I'm sorry, and why didn't you say that you were in there?" He asked from the other side of the door a bit embarrassed. I laughed, "How's your control tonight Mr. Cullen?" I asked seductively. I waited for a reply, "It's just fine" he said through the door, I laughed again. "Edward you can come in you know, I'm covered in bubbles I swear", I said truthfully. He entered the bathroom slowly not looking at me, but locking the door (a good sign). I sighed, "You can look at me" I said again. He didn't move. "Please?" I asked in a quite sweet voice. He slowly turned to look at me, I smiled "Welcome home. Would you care to join me?" I asked in a seductive voice again shifting my leg so that my naked leg broke the surface of the water. Edward swallowed hard, "Bella...I..." he started to object, but I cut him off. "Edward it's two weeks before the wedding, we have been doing so well that I maybe the next level might be ok..." I trailed off blushing deeply. "You know you have seen and felt me naked, I think that it's your turn..." I said quietly. I looked up from behind my lashes, I could tell that he was thinking it through, "and this is just about control nothing else?" he asked warily eyes narrowing, "just control" I said nodding my head. Leaning back against the bathtubs side, I said "Well come on Mr. Cullen show me what you got..." I winked.

He took off his shirt, his ripped chest and abs holding my gaze for a moment, but I was broken out of that once he had taken off his pants. Edward was very well...perfect in that area there was a line of hair that travelled down from his navel to the top of his manhood, I blushed deeply. The bath water's temperature has he came in contact with it. I moved over to sit beside him; he wounded his arm around my waist and kissed my check. I reached up to touch the nonexistent shadows under his eyes, "How was the hunt" I asked casual as he started kissing my neck, "The same old, a few mountain lions, a few dears too but all and all very uneventful." His voice was muffed against my neck it made me moan. "Only one problem but" he said breaking away from my neck, "What was that?" I asked. He look deeply into my eyes, "You won't there" he replied smiling. I reached up to run my hair through his hair, he laid his head in my hand, "You have no idea how this feels" he said closing his eyes.

It was now or never, I moved fast so that he hopefully wouldn't have time to stop and think. I straddled his lap, "Bella!" he yelled out in almost a surprised voice. "Control Edward" I said while kissing his neck, he growled at me I pulled away instantly. But as I did my leg brushed up his now very hard manhood, "Did you just growl at me" I asked in mock upset. He chuckled, pulling me back onto his lap my legs wrapped around his waist. I moaned and move involuntarily against him, "Bella" he growled his voice was more strained then mine had been. I felt his hard length on my stomach I shivered in repose to the contact with it. "Are you cold?" he asked in concerned now, I shook my head. His lips caught mine in a hurried and lust filled kiss, I moved up unthinkingly in his lap and when I came back down something cold and hard half entered me, I froze, as did Edward. I gasp, then moaned when I realised what it was I began to lower myself down slowly when Edwards's cold hands grabbed hold of my upper arms, "hold very still" he warned. I slowed my breathing and tried not to move. Edward's face was strained with pain and control, his eyes were closed so I reached up slowly and tried to smooth out the lines that had carved themselves into his face. He was breathing deeply when he opened his eyes, he slowly moved me to sit beside him I whimpered at the loss of contact. "Maybe that's enough for tonight" he said, I nodded sadly at his words, "yes maybe your right" I said as I got out of the bath, "Um...I... Excuse me" I grabbed a towel and ran from the bathroom, leaving Edward in the bath alone.

I got dressed on Alice's room and by the time I got back to the room the window was open and he was gone. "Great", I said to myself as a sat on the bed and waited for him to return.


End file.
